falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember
A former raider turned bodyguard, Ember had earned his name decades before his current boss employed him. Biography Born Richard Haisley in 2233, he was born to Margaret and Thomas Haisley, two rich citizens of Bellwoods. Bellwoods was a large settlement rising out the ruins of Cleavland, Ohio, and was run by the Judge, a ghoul state supreme court justice who oversaw all disputes and policies. The size of the town allowed Richard something few other children ever get in the wastes; an education. Richard and his classmates learned how to read, write, perform math, and gave a basic understanding of science. Ember graduated at the top of his class and joined the town guard when he was 18. He would work with them for the next four years until war broke out. The ruins of Cleavland in 2255 had over a dozen settlements, most of a moderate size, and over the decades the towns had formed into several different leagues, unified by trade agreements and promises of mutual defense. So when a raiding party from The Stadium league, a group of towns near the old Football stadium and surrounding blocks, failed to kill all the guards of The Outer Places, the league that Richard's town belonged to, Things became very tense. Diplomacy was tried at first, The judge sent two of his best lawyers with a small group of guards. Three days later the lone ghoul of the group came back, missing an eye and his left hand, but his tongue left intact to tell of how the others were killed. Sending messengers to the towns to warn them of war, the Judge reorganized the Town Guard into five groups, one with about 14 of the 50 men remained the town guards, 18 of the others were put in two groups of nine each, to guard caravans and trade posts respectively, and the remaining 18 were formed into two combat squads. Ember was put into one of these latter groups, called Sun Dog Squad, armed with a double-barrel shotgun, he was sent into war. His squad was made of men and women who had been in the Guard at least seven years, and thus knew a little about fighting raiders in the ruins, but they would all find out how much worse this would be. Their first encounter with the enemy was an ambush they walked into. The three people in front of Richard were blown apart by a grenade, and the point-man was killed by a head shot. Richard and his squad scattered for cover, he leaped through a window into a small office building, and when he was about to open a door to another room, one of his ambushers beat him to it. Reacting in surprise, Richard shot him dead, throwing the body back into the other room. Recovering from throwing up, he ran up the stairs where he heard more shots coming from. Finding another man upstairs, he shot him too, but managed not to throw up as he looked over the corpse. Out the window he saw that his squad had rallied and was killing the last of the ambushers. After throwing up again, he met up with the rest of his squad. After taking call, they found half of the squad missing, and after searching the area and recovering a wounded member, they stripped the dead and returned to town. They stayed long enough to redistribute the new equipment, bury their dead and take on new recruits. He avoided his family and friends during this time, not fully able to settle the fact that he had killed two men. When they left after three days home, they headed out to meet up with a squad of mercenaries that had been hired by the Judge as scouts, who had found a weapons cache for the Stadium league's field soldiers. Meeting with the mercs two blocks away from the stash, they were told the plan. The mercs would attack from the front and distract them, while Richard and the others snuck into the back. When the attack begun, the guards moved in and cut through the defenders, securing the weapons easily. With these they were able to arm the soldiers of their alliance. The squad was congratulated by The Judge upon their return. The squad was given a three day reprieve before they had to head out again, in which Richard saw his parents again. It was tense from the beginning however and he reported early to the barracks. When the rest of the squad reported back, they were rearmed with some of the scavenged weapons, with Richard being given a hunting rifle with a scope attached. They were then sent to patrol for and destroy enemy soldiers in the ruins. They remained here for three months, making camp in the ruins of a highrise apartment building. Half would die from either shoot outs or disease, with none of them having any medical training. Richard gained invaluable combat experience here, responsible for the assassination of the head of security for a small settlement opposing them. They were ambushed while returning to the Bellwoods in early August however, Falling victim to landmines and SMG fire. Cindy, Richard's mentor, was ripped in half by a claymore mine right in front of him. Hitting the ground, he knew his rifle wouldn't be of use in the narrow street, so he crawled to Cindy's corpse and retrieved her Heavy Incinerator. Kneeling to fire, he filled the nearby storefront's with flaming death, roasting their attackers alive. Cheered on by his remaining comrades, he was horrified by the smell of melting flesh. Swallowing it down, he retrieved his hunting rifle, and returned the incinerator next to Cindy's body. The guards scavenged what they could before fianlly returning home. There they recieved a week's rest, where Ember first encountered chems. He was given a vial of Jet by a friend from school in a chance encounter, and inhaled it in the barracks. Equipment Ember always carries an AK-112, a machete, several handguns, and grenades on his person at all times. He also will scavenge any equipment for bodies that he comes across, so his exact loadout is prone to changing. Category:Characters